Você deve saber o quanto me ama!
by malfoooy
Summary: apesar de todos os problemas, eles mereciam estar juntos. songfic da musica sinais de fogo da Ana carolina


Quando você me vê  
>Eu vejo acender outra vez aquela chama<br>Então pra que se esconder?  
>Você deve saber o quanto me ama<p>Era a milésima vez que tinhas aquela conversa, Remus não dava o braço a torcer nem Tonks, muito menos ela.<p>

-Remus, por favor. –dizia ela – deixa de ser bobo e fique comigo.

-Não Ninfadora – ele tentava convencê-la e se convencer. –me desculpe, mas não posso.

-Você sabe que me ama, então qual o problema?- perguntava desesperada a garota. – Você fica tão mais jovem tão mais feliz comigo por perto. Pare de usar a desculpa do seu problema lunar – começava a falar mais alto – eu te amo, você me ama, temos que ficar juntos!

-Não e um simples problema Tonks. – Remus começava a se desesperar também. – E muito grave, e se nos tivermos um filho? Ele vai ter realmente muito orgulho de falar, olha meu pai e um lobisomem que legal...

-Ele vai ter orgulho pelo pai ser maravilhoso como sempre foi. E como sempre vai ser... – dizia ela agarrando-lhe pela lapela do blazer. – você não e lobisomem em tempo integral Remus, você também e humano.

-ah, realmente. – disse com ironia.- Você acha que e assim? Não são só às 25 horas mensais não, tem a semana antes a semana depois, as manhas que chegarei sujo e talvez machucado em casa. Como vou explicar isso? Me diz. Como? Desista minha querida.

Ele levantou-se da sala da casa dos Weasley e foi embora.

**Que distância vai guardar nossa saudade?  
>Que lugar vou te encontrar de novo?<br>Fazer sinais de fogo  
>Pra você me ver<strong>

Tonks pra variar estava como nas ultimas 3 vezes que viera na casa dos Weasley, torcendo para encontrar Remus. Fred e Jorge tentavam animá-la, mas parecia que ela estava realmente triste, os cabelos rosa chiclete estavam em um castanho sem graça e a cor de sua pele podia ser facilmente confundida com alguma parede de escritório acinzentada. Ela só queria saber onde ele estava, fazia de tudo pra encontrá-lo, mas nunca sabia onde ele poderia esta. Estava quase colando cartazes pela rua, mandando carta para os classificados do profeta diário, ela queria que ele aparece-se, que ele a encontra-se. Ela amava-o muito e não era nenhum problema que ia separá-los. Ela pensava muito nele. E chorava todas as noites por não estarem juntos. Vagava durante suas horas de folga no trabalho por todos os lugares em que ele costumava ir.

**Quando eu te vi e te conheci  
>Não quis acreditar na solidão<br>E nem demais em nós dois  
>Pra não encanar<strong>

Quando Remus conheceu Tonks começou a perceber o quanto era sozinho, o quanto era triste ficar tão abandonado a própria sorte. Ela sempre parecera interessada nele. Mas ele não podia acabar com a vida de alguém. Condenar alguém a seguir a mesma vida miserável que ele tinha. Tentava evitar dar esperanças aquela menina, mas era inevitável. Sirius, antes de sua morte, já havia dito que Remus ficava muito mais vivo quando ela estava por perto. Que era quase o ima dela, ela se mexia, ele se mexia, algo incomodava ela ele ficava triste, algo a fazia feliz, ele ficava enciumado. Era como se visse Lili e James novamente, em uma versão nova e moderna. Sempre achara Lili e James o casal mais bem casado. James amou Lili a tal ponto, que nada importava. Remus amava Tonks, e queria que nada mais importa-se

**Eu me arrumo, eu me enfeito  
>Eu me ajeito, eu interrogo meu espelho<br>Espelho em que eu me olho  
>Pra você me ver<strong>

Era aniversario de Gui, apesar das crianças estarem em Hogwarts, Molly iria fazer um jantar para Gui. Poucas pessoas, mas ele estaria la. Ela trocou de roupa varias vezes, mudou o cabelo, mudou tudo. Se perguntava, perguntava para a mãe, para quem estivesse por perto se estava bem. Queria estar no mínimo linda. Eles tinham que conversar. Eles queriam conversar. Se entender. Se amar. Eles queriam estar juntos de todas as formas, tamanhos e cores.

**Por que você não olha cara a cara?  
>Fica nesse passa ou não passa<br>O que falta é coragem**

Ele a evitou o jantar inteiro, queria ficar longe dessa conversa. Amava-a muito, mas não queria acabar com a vida dela. Não era egoísta dessa forma. Ela teria que entender. Ele não merecia ter ido pra grifinoria, não mesmo. A coragem lhe fugia em situações como essa. Não dava a cara a tapa, literalmente colocava o rabo entre as pernas e fugia. Se sentia mal por isso, mas não podia fazer nada

**Foi atrás de mim na Guanabara  
>Eu te procurando pela Lapa<br>Nós perdemos a viagem**

Tonks se irritou, após o jantar inventou alguma desculpa e foi embora. Não queria ser conivente com a covardia desnecessária de Remus. Aparatou pra Londres e foi andar um pouco. Não sem antes lançar uma cara de decepção a Remus. Com aquela expressão de Tonks ele acordou. Queria ir atrás dela, inventou uma desculpa e aparatou perto da casa dela. Ela não estava

Tonks logo criou coragem e voltou para a casa dos Weasley, se ele não tinha coragem, ela teria pelos dois, queria conversar com ele a qualquer custo. Mas, ele não estava la. Ele foi andar por Londres. Ela ajudou Molly a arrumar a casa.

**Quando você me vê  
>Eu vejo acender outra vez aquela chama<br>Então pra que se esconder?  
>Você deve saber o quanto me ama<strong>

Fazia uma semana desde o aniversario de Gui. Remus andava apressado pelas ruas molhadas de Londres, estava inda para a casa de Tonks. Tinha que falar com ela. Tocou a campainha e esperou. Ela abriu a porta. Imediatamente a cor dos cabelos dela voltou a ser rosa chiclete. Seu sorriso se abriu imensamente.

-posso ajudar? – perguntou ela fazendo graça.

-ahn... Sim. Sabe o que e... – começou Remus. – quer casar comigo?**  
><strong>


End file.
